


Rise of Godzilla

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Godzilla (2014)
Genre: Other, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people who know Dr. Serizawa would say that he loves his work more than anything else, but will he finally admit to why this is? Or will he continue to bury his feelings about the King of Monsters, hiding them from even himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of Godzilla

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place in the same universe as the 2014 film, and the scene is set as Dr. Serizawa stands in the rubble of the once great city of San Francisco, looking into the ocean. As he looks around, he feels a mixture of feelings, both respect for Godzilla and sadness that he had left to return to the sea. Something more than respect was present though, something the doctor dared not admit to anyone out loud, but alone in his thoughts he allowed himself to dwell on them. From the moment he had seen Godzilla he had admired his hulking physique and atomic fire breath, but had dismissed this as scientific interest and nothing more. Over time however, especially recently, he began to notice that they were becoming less professional in nature. As he turned from the ocean, a single tear falling down his face, he felt a tremor in the earth that was repeated in his breath. Looking back, Godzilla had returned for him. In 1954 humanity awakened Godzilla, but in 2014 can Dr. Serizawa awaken his heart?

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on October 2, 2014


End file.
